spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob meets Susan (transcript)
Ah! The Bikini Bottom! narrator says with a French accent, with a very beautiful image of the island is at sea over the Bikini Bottom, the day was sunny! ''Uh? What is this? ''shows Chum Bucket. - Certainly I will! this point Plankton appears close This time I'll get the Krabby Patty formula! Hahahahahaha! the scene shifts to the field of jellyfish, and shows a scene from a jellyfish swimming, then shows SpongeBob and Sandy sitting in the jellyfish fields, relaxing a bit. - Ah! Today is so cool! - Sandy says in Sandy's face. - You are right Sandy! - SpongeBob says in SpongeBob. picks up some Krabby Patty that were on his side - Want Krabby Patty? - SpongeBob says, offering Krabby Patty to Sandy. - Yes! - Sandy replied, stretching his arm to get the burger from the hand of SpongeBob. in SpongeBob - Hi! SpongeBob! - A woman's voice says. on fish, which had short blond hair, wore a small arch in her hair and a red dress with a cut to show one of her legs, and high platform sandals - Uh? - SpongeBob says shows SpongeBob's confused, Sandy with bored face and the fish.'' on fish and SpongeBob - You should not even remember me... It's been so long! - The fish says. all three appear - Who are you? - Sandy asks gruffly. - Your girlfriend is nervous huh! SpongeBob - Heheheheheheh - SpongeBob laughs. - She isn't my girlfriend! the three shows back on the scene, SpongeBob is hugging Sandy - Sandy and I are just friends! - SpongeBob says. - Just friends? - The fish thinks. showing SpongeBob and the Fish - Well, Bob... I'll reintroduce myself for you. I'm Susan, of the school, remember? - Susan, the fish, says. - Ahhh! But you didn't like me... - SpongeBob says. - Yes! I know... But... We can make peace? the three appears again on the scene - Peace? Uh... - Sandy says, but is ignored by SpongeBob. - Okay! - SpongeBob says to Susan. looks at Sanyd this moment with a frown, Sandy returns the look, but Susan turns her face, and Sandy is with a frown for the rest of the scene - You have not yet introduced me to your friend! - Susan tells SpongeBob. - Ah! She is... - SpongeBob says. - My name is Sandy. - Sandy says interrupting SpongeBob. showing Sandy leaving - SpongeBob I have to go... - Sandy says. - But Sandy... And our karate training? Sandy... - SpongeBob says, but was ignored by Sandy. only appear Susan and Bob SpongeBob, SpongeBob is with sad expression. Susan puts her hand on the back of SpongeBob - Let her go... She has chores. - Susan says. A little later...'' narrator says with a French accent.'' passing in front of the house of Patrick and Patrick is there - Hi Sandy! - Patrick says happily. - Oh... Hi Patrick... - Sandy says with a sad voice. on Patrick - What happened? Shouldn't you be training Karate with SpongeBob? - Patrick asks. shows Sandy and Patrick in front of the house of Patrick - It was Patrick, but I think today'll not roll... makes a confused face Meanwhile, in the Chum Bucket. narrator says with a French accent the scene of Plankton sitting on a small table in front of Karen, the wife computer - Karen Darling! Soon the Krabby Patty formula will be mine! the scene of Karen reading a book named "Beauty Computer" - What were you saying? - Karen says. back to the scene where SpongeBob and Susan were, SpongeBob was doing some movements of karate to Susan - Hey SpongeBob! - Susan says. SpongeBob - Did you like the blows of karate that Sandy taught me? - SpongeBob asks Susan. on Susan - Yes of course! But SpongeBob... - Susan says. SpongeBob, making another move of Karate - Want to learn? - SpongeBob says. on Susan - Another time... Well SpongeBob... showing SpongeBob and Susan - Are you sure? - SpongeBob says. - You'll let me speak? - Susan says, looking bored. - Oh yes! Sure! What is it? - Well SpongeBob... It's thar I came for Bikini Bottom, and have no place to stay, and I didn't stay in a hotel... You understand? in SpongeBob - Oh I get it! I know where you can go! - SpongeBob says look like "shameless". on Susan, who had his eyes shining - Yes! Yes! showing SpongeBob and Susan, SpongeBob is already walking - Let's go! - SpongeBob says. Shortly after... narrator says with a French accent - Here we are! this scene, showing SpongeBob waving to the three neighboring houses, the first of Patrick, the second of Squidward, and soon SpongeBob's house on Susan - That sweet smell of pineapple! - Susan thinks. and Susan are still walking, when SpongeBob stop in front of Squidward's house - The Squidward certainly welcome you! - What, but... - Susan says. pays no attention to Susan - Squidward! - SpongeBob calls Squidward. shows Squidward in his house with his clarinet in hand - Squidward - Squidward heard SpongeBob calling. - What does he want now? - Squidward said a little nervous. went to the door and opened it - What do you want SpongeBob? - Squidward asks. shows Squidward in his door, and SpongeBob in front of the door, in back - I came here to introduce you to a friend! - SpongeBob says. to Squidward, who looks at Susan with SpongeBob - Uh? - Squidward stutters. shows Susan with sexy looking, and Squidward with his tongue out, drooling - Hi... - Susan says. gets SpongeBob and shake him - SpongeBob, she is your friend for true? on Susan, Full body, with sexy face and a "finger" in the mouth - Yes Squidward! - SpongeBob says. the three are seen at the scene, Susan, looking bored, SpongeBob happy and Squidward interested in Susan - She is Susan! in Squidward who smile, and a glow appears on your teeth - Hi, Susan! - Squidward says. on Susan's face that makes face of boredom the three on the scene - Squidward, Susan is needing a place to stay. Could she stay with you? - SpongeBob asks. to Squidward with heart-shaped eyes - Of course! - Squidward answers. grabbing the back of Susan and bringing her into the house Susan Come on in! - Squidward says to finish the sentence. on SpongeBob, waving bye - Bye Susan! is now going to his house, but soon Patrick appears - Hey SpongeBob! - Patrick says. SpongeBob and Patrick in the scene in front of the Pineapple house - Hi Patrick! - SpongeBob responds happily. - SpongeBob, who was that girl who entered in the house of Squidward? - She was Susan, a friend from school... She appeared in the field of jellyfish when I was with Sandy. - Hmm... Sandy has been here just now, she said that is not going to "roll". - Not going to "roll" what? - What? does look fool - I think I better go talk to Sandy, now that Susan is with Squidward. hear the Squidward's door open soon, and see Susan running away from the house of Squidward - Ah! You're crazy! - Susan yells to Squidward, who is at his doorstep. - But! Susan! - Squidward says. runs into the back of SpongeBob, Shows Susan behind SpongeBob and in front of Patrick, who is still looking like a fool - SpongeBob, let's go home! - Susan says. - But? - SpongeBob tries to say. dragged SpongeBob to his house, Squidward was behind them, but Susan closed the door on Squidward's face - Phew! - Susan says. and Susan were already in the living room of SpongeBob - What was Susan? - SpongeBob asks. - That your friend is Crazy! He is making those horrible sounds with his clarinet, and showed me a million pictures of himself! Arrrghhh! - Uh... doesn't know what to say, after he was already accustomed to Squidward - Maybe Patrick want some company! paused and thought a bit, and remembered the time when he lost his house and went to sleep with Patrick in the Rock house... And he remembered that there was not great - No... Patrick no.. Maybe Mr. Kra... - SpongeBob, I can't stay here with you? - Susan said interrupting him. on SpongeBob - Uh ... Why didn't you say before? Of course you can stay here! the two shows again - Thank you SpongeBob! - No problem! - SpongeBob, I knew that you work at the Krusty Krab... - Yes! I love the Krusty Krab! There is the best place of all of Bikini Bottom! - I know you're a cook there as well. - I am a Master-Cuca! - Whatever... Well Bob, you know, I always wanted to eat a Krabby Patty. - Really? You never ate a delicious Krabby Patty? - Uh... No, can you make one for me now? - Now I can't! After all we aren't at the Krusty Krab! You'll have to wait until tomorrow! When I go to work. - Oh... Well... Patrick opens the door all excited - SpongeBob! Today is the slumber party! on SpongeBob - Slumber Party? YAY! took Susan's hand and leads to your room, the Patrick follow they, Susan doesn't seem to be enjoying the situation. A little after they appear in the room wearing pajamas, Susan also appeared wearing a pink pajama - Pillow fight! - Patrick says grabbing a pillow. also picks up a pillow and begins attacking Patrick, they also attacked Susan, who didn't like the situation on Susan - SPONGE BOB! PATRICK! - Susan shouted nervously. and Patrick stopped the pillow fight at that moment, to hear what Susan would say - Grrrr... - Murmured Susan'' dragged Patrick to the bedroom door and "threw" he out of the room and closed the door'' shows SpongeBob and Susan - SpongeBob, you can party with your friend the other day? IS NOT? - Oh... All right Susan, I will ask Patrick to come back tomorrow. - SpongeBob replied. went to the door and saw that Patrick was on the outside - Patrick, let the slumber party for tomorrow, ok? on Patrick - Fine SpongeBob! See ya! - Patrick said. came down the stairs of the house of SpongeBob, SpongeBob soon returned to the bedroom shows Susan and SpongeBob in the Bedroom - Already put he... Have you talked to him back another day? - Yes! Tomorrow we'll do our slumber party! - Oh... All right. SpongeBob where will you sleep? - In my bed, why? - And me? I'll sleep where? - Hmm... We have to see... on Susan, who was the "dirty" face - SpongeBob... Can I sleep in bed with you... If you want to? showing SpongeBob and Susan at the scene - In my bed? - Yeah... We need go to sleep soon, until we find a place... It'll be too late and you have to wake up to go to work tomorrow, right? on SpongeBob look like a confused - Hmm... Okay! Let's go to sleep! shows the scene of SpongeBob and Susan lay in bed, Susan's look "dirty" - Good night, Susan! - SpongeBob says - Good night, SpongeBob. - Susan says with a sexy voice. few seconds later, SpongeBob was already asleep and snoring, snoring followed by those whistle, Susan made a disgusted face - Why I wanted to sleep here? took time to sleep because of SpongeBob's snoring. The sun was born, when Susan screams - AHHHHHHHH! WHAT'S THIS? - Susan screams. was in her lap - Meow! - Gary says. woke with the shout of Susan when Susan threw away Gary - What? - SpongeBob says scared. - What is that? pointed to Gary, who was lying on the floor - That's Gary! My pet snail! - Why don't you tell me that you had a pet snail? - You didn't ask! the scene shows Gary out of the room - Meow, meow! Meow! - Gary says in angry tone. BUZZZZZZZZZ! alarm clock rings, Susan is shocked again - AHHH! turns off the alarm - Time to work! - SpongeBob says - And now what is it? - Susan asks. - It's my alarm clock! It's time to go to the Krusty Krab! - SpongeBob responds. SpongeBob and Susan appear in normal clothes, coming out of the pinneaple house ''- I'm READY! I'm ready! I'm ready! - SpongeBob said. ''[At this point a flashback came to mind Susan: SpongeBob and Susan in a class room, Susan sitting on a desk next to SpongeBob, in front of the room; Their teacher was talking about an exam where she finished speaking SpongeBob shouted with child's voice: "I'm ready," and the little Susan with a nervous face and saying: "Can you shut up?" And then the teacher scolding her for being rude. The flashback ended there.] Susan who had become angry at the memory, said: - Sponge... Bob... Can you please... Remain silent? - Susan said trying to stay calm. - Yes... Okay... - SpongeBob says. shows the scene of SpongeBob and Susan arriving at the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob opening the glass door of the Krusty Krab for Susan to enter, then she entered - What? - Susan says, seeing Squidward the cashier of the restaurant - he also works here? Krabs arrives quickly, not giving time to SpongeBob answer the question of Susan - You're late! - Your Krabs tells SpongeBob. - Oh! Sorry Mr. Krabs! - SpongeBob responds. shows Mr. Krabs looking Susan - Who's your friend, boy? - Mr. Krabs question. showing SpongeBob, Susan and Mr. Krabs - She is Susan! - SpongeBob says cheerfully. - She is a paying customer? - I'll make a Krabby Patty for her! You can deduct from my paycheck! - Then go to work! Krabs pushes SpongeBib toward the kitchen - Come on Susan! - SpongeBob says to Susan. the kitchen, Susan sees some grease stains on the floor and in the pan, she is disgusted with the scene - SpongeBob, I'll wait outside, do this Krabby Patty fast, I got business today! left the room before SpongeBob answering, Susan sat at a table of the Krusty Krab, feeling of disgust of the restaurant, Susan looked at Squidward, who was watching her with a smile on his face, she then turned her face and stared at the table. After a few minutes, SpongeBob appears from the kitchen, carrying a burger and a soda for Susan - Here it is! You'll love the Krabby Patty! - SpongeBob says as he puts on the lunch on the table, in front of Susan. - Ah, thanks, but I need to go, I have some business today SpongeBob... Thanks! - Susan says, getting up and picking up the burger Siri. - Ok! Bye Susan! - SpongeBob says. was already out of the restaurant - I'll never eat this junk! Argghhh! - Susan says as she walks. [Suddenly, from afar you see Sandy, who was going toward the Krusty Krab, Sandy was observing from afar Susan walking with the Krabby Patty in hand, Susan was walking to the Chum Bucket, Sandy follows it from afar , hiding behind walls of coral. When Susan was at the door of the Chum Bucket, Sandy appears surprising Susan] - What are you doing? - Sandy asks. who was scared - Not interest you! - Susan responds. enters the front of Susan - Why are you bringing this Krabby Patty to the Chum Bucklet? - I said that doesn't interest you! Get out of my way, your flea-bitten squirrel! - What you call me? - Sandy said nervously. - Flea-bitten squirrel? Not what you are? push Sandy, who didn't like, then grabs her arm too hard - Apologize! Your stinky fish! - Ouch... You're hurting me! Let me go! - Susan says trying to get loose. the Chum Bucket doors open, Plankton appears in the door - What is happening here? - Plankton question. and Susan don't pay attention in Plankton, Susan was triyng to hold her arm from Sandy's hand, Then she slaps on the helmet of Sandy, then starts a fight between Susan and Sandy - Hey girls? - Plankton says. sees the Krabby Patty feel the floor, he wastes no time and grabs the Krabby Patty and go into the Chum Bucket, leaving Sandy and Susan fighting - Hahahaha! - Plankton laughs while picking up the Krabby Patty from the floor. and Sandy are fighting, beating each other, when Susan disheveled, to - Where is the Krabby Patty? - Susan says in exasperation. leaves near Sandy, and starts looking for the burger on the floor - I'll not get my money if I didn't deliver the Krabby Patty to Plankton! - Susan says while demand. - So you was sent by Plankton to steal a Krabby Patty? - Sandy says nervously. - I didn't steal anything! Your stupid little friend paid for me. - What you said about SpongeBob? Your... - Sandy says, but is interrupted when he saw that the door of the Chum Bucket open. appears at the door with a bag of money, and play upon Susan - Here's your payment. Thank you for your service! is coming back to the Chum Bucket, meanwhile Susan run with the money bag, Sandy, don't know who she picks, but she decided to take the Plankton, she held him in her hands, almost crushing him '' - Plankton, where is the Krabby Patty? Say it! - Sandy says nervously. - I'll not give to you the Krabby Patty! - Plankton says, trying to get loose. - Either you give me back the Krabby Patty or I'll turn you in Plankton pate! ''was afraid - Okay, here it is! - Plankton says [Soon Plankton Krabby Patty takes the karbby patty from his back and give to Sandy, Sandy throws Plankton into the Chum Bucket, and walk nervously toward the Krusty Krab when she arrives at the Krusty Krab she opens the door very nervous] - SpongeBob! - Sandy screamed. who were in the restaurant stared at her. SpongeBob then leaves the kitchen and Mr. Krabs leaves his office to see what happened - What is happening here? - Mr. Krabs says. - The little friend of SpongeBob nearly gave the Krabby Patty formula to Plankton! If I had not stopped her, perhaps Plankton were selling Krabby Patty now! eyes widened - Ahhh! How could she? She managed to fool me! - SpongeBob! I already told you don't give Krabby Patty to strangers! - Mr. Krabs says. Squidwards - We sell Krabby Patty to strangers every day! - Squidward says. back to show SpongeBob, Sandy and Mr. Krabs - It's true Mr. Krabs. - SpongeBob says. - Ah! What matters is that the secret Krabby Patty formula isn't in the hands of Plankton! Thanks Sandy. - Mr. Krabs says, picking up the Krabby Patty of Sandy's hand. in Sandy, she is smiling - Thanks Sandy! - SpongeBob says. - Welcome, SpongeBob, but next time don't change your friend for another... Squidward again - Susan slept in the house of SpongeBob yesterday. - Squidward says. to the scene of SpongeBob, Sandy and Mr. Krabs - What? She slept in your home SpongeBob? - Sandy says nervously. - Yes, she told me she had no place to sleep... - SpongeBob says, but was interrupted by the sound of door of the Krusty Krab opening. fish with brown freckles, glasses, opened the door, he sees SpongeBob - SpongeBob? - The fish says approaching - Is really you? I'm the Jack of school! Krabs and Sandy faces the fish, and before SpongeBob could respond to the Fish, the two came upon fish, which made him run away. END. Category:SpongeBob Last Nights....... Episode Transcript Category:Episodes